Cala a boca
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: One-Short Yaoi DinoxHibari - Dino aparece repentinamente dizendo ter algo importante para Kyouya. O que seria isso? Para onde Dino está indo? Hibari vai aceitar e corresponder os sentimentos de Dino? -


Comentários:  
Não possuo qualquer direito por Katekyo Hitman, Reborn!  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi Dino x Kyouya e não explícito, Mukuro x Kyouya.  
Ela não foi betada.

Apreciem a leitura.  
**Cala a boca**

Era mais um belo dia de verão na escola Nanimore, a paz reinava novamente naquelas salas, as cerejeiras já haviam caido na sua maioria e aquele cara em especial tinha partido junto com suas florzinhas. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Hibari Kyouya, o representante estudantil e líder do comitê de disciplina, responsáveis por manter à ordem e paz dentro do estabelecimento.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, sentindo a brisa do vento no alto do telhado da escola. Estava deitado no chão de cimento, descansando depois de um dia bem atarefado eliminando uns deliquentes da escola vizinha que insistiam em arrumar confusão como se os monitores da Nanimore também fossem iguais à eles. Óbvio que não eram, eles trabalhavam apenas incentivando à paz.

Aproveitava seu cochilo com profunda tranqüilidade, ciente que seus homens cuidavam das escadas, impedindo que qualquer um viesse atrapalha-lo. Suspirou, finalmente seus dias de paz haviam chegado, havia se livrado dos outros predadores e conseguia manter a ordem entre os herbívoros locais. Desejava que aqueles dias continuassem até o momento que se tornassem entediantes e sentisse que era hora de enfrentar outros predadores, morde-los até à morte, como um mero passatempo.

Assim que pegou no sono um pequeno tumulto se iníciou na escada, sem que Hibari percebesse. Mas logos passos fortes de acentuaram, subindo as escadas apressadamente, indo de encontro com o terraço do local. Hibari pode sentir sem dificuldades as vibrações no cimento devido ao movimento daqueles passos fortes vindos em sua direção, retirando uma de suas tonfas se deu casaco e erguendo-a um pouco.

- Kyou.. - Antes de concluir a frase, o jovem que acabava de interromper o sono do representante estudantil já sentia uma tonfa atingir sua face. O interior de sua boca adquiriu um pequeno ferimento assim que se chocou com seus dentes, mas nada grave, a força da tonfa não havia sido tão grande.

- Saia daqui.. - Falou Hibari em o seu tom mais frio, sem sair daquela posição deitada ou sequer abrir os olhos. Sabia desde o início quem era que estava ali, à única pessoa que fazia ao menos três passos quando andava, o único que os seus subordinados deixariam passar: Dino e seus capangas.

- Mas Kyouya.. - Disse Dino, massageando a face no local aonde a tonfa foi atingida, sua voz saiu infantil, em uma tentativa vã de compra-lo com alguma atitude fofa.

- Eu não tenho mais nenhum interesse por você.. - Agora estava impaciente, levantou um pouco o corpo e virou seu rosto para fitar o Dino, que vestia um terno negro e uma blusa branca, roupas do seu provável trabalho na máfia.

- Me escute, eu..! - Queria muito contar a sua nova descoberta ao Kyouya, mas sabia que o mesmo não lhe dava muita atenção nos últimos tempos, tudo por culpa de Rokudo Mukuro. Desde que ele havia se tornado um alvo um tanto complexo para Kyouya e com as técnicas de Dino já estavam conhecidas, toda a sua competitividade estava centrada agora em Mukuro.

- Será que você nunca me escuta..? E que roupas são essas? Quantas vezes já lhe disse que para entrar na minha escola você tem que ter o uniforme e estar matriculado? - Sua frase saiu sincera, sem notar a ironia na qual se encontrava. Falar aquilo sem nunca ter escutado com grande atenção o que o Dino dizia soava estranho, mas Hibari não notou a complexidade de seu comentário.

- Hibari! - A voz de Dino soou séria, era um dos raros momentos que ela ficava assim. Kyouya pensou em dar uma resposta mas hesitou ao notar que havia sido chamado pelo seu sobrenome, Hibari. Dino nunca o chamou com tanto.. respeito.. Isso de algum modo lhe incomodava muito, parecia criar uma barreira entre eles, e mesmo que ela provavelmente fosse confortável, não o fazia se sentir bem.

- Eu.. - Hibari levantou, observando Dino com sua total atenção, sentindo que era a primeira vez que ouviria um diálogo de Dino com atenção.

- Eu achei.. - Sorriu Dino, retirando um pequeno pen drive do bolso de seu terno e esticando-o na direção de Hibari, para que ele se aproximasse e o pegasse. - Assim que consegui vim correndo da Itália para lhe dar.. Nem deu tempo de me trocar ou descansar, precisava lhe ver e mostrar isso..

- O que é..? - A voz do líder dos monitores saiu baixa, parecendo temer de algum modo o conteúdo daquela pen drive. Haveria algo de tamanha urgência para ele vir correndo da Itália? E não seria mais adequado mostrar ao Tsuna antes? Caminhou em passos lentos e esticou sua mão até à de Dino, seus dedos tocaram de leve a palma da mão do italiano, deslizando-os sobre ela, como se quisesse prolongar o toque e evitar a necessidade de pegar a pen drive.

- Chefe, precisamos retornar.. Você saiu no meio da reunião.. - Falou Romario em um tom sério, o combinado entre eles seria apenas que Dino entregaria aquele item em mãos e em seguida voltaria ao trabalho na Itália e ficaria lá pelo menos até o final do verão, sem mais viagens repentinas para o Japão.

- Veja isso hoje à noite.. Eu te ligarei as nove horas da noite do Japão, assim que chegar em casa.. - Dino sorriu mas a sua voz parecia bem mais tranqüila que o normal, não possuia aquele ar ativo e agitado de sempre. Aproximou o seu rosto do rosto de Hibari, fazendo-o ficar na pose defensiva com apenas uma tonfa em mãos. Mas antes que o outro pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, Dino depositou um beijo rápido no alto da cabeça de Hibari e se retirou do local com incrível velocidade, sendo seguido por Romario.

- Chefe, está satisfeito..? - Perguntou Romario sorrindo, vendo o rosto de Dino extremamente ruborizado após ter cometido aquele ato tão impensado.

- Bem.. Sim... Acho que.. nunca estive tão bem.. - Riu Dino, levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios e recordando do que havia ocorrido à poucos segundos atrás. O cheiro do cabelo do Kyouya, seus lábios tocando naqueles doces fios, tão macios.. E a ponta dos dedos dele em cima da palma de sua mão, dedos tão finos e frágeis.. E o melhor, não houve qualquer rejeição ou ataque físico dessa vez. Exceto é claro, pela tonfa que atingiu o seu rosto, mas preferia fingir que havia sido acidental.

- Assim que chegarmos na Itá.. - Antes que saissem da escola, Romario interrompeu sua própria frase, observando o que via perplexo. Uma tonfa acabara de cair do céu e atingir bem em cheio a cabeça de Dino, olhou para cima e notou no telhado, o jovem Hibari com um sorriso de desacaso, dando as costas e ignorando a cena. - Chefe!! - Sua voz soou com profundo desespero, Dino havia acabado de desmaiar.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, Hibari foi direto ao hospital, como sempre fazia. Não que possuisse alguma doença, mas algo que poucos sabiam é que suas visitas freqüentes e a maneira que colocava ordem no hospital só era possível graçar ao cargo de seu pai, diretor do local. Após encontrar-se com o seu pai, ambos entraram no carro dele em completo silêncio e foram para casa.

Lá, o Hibari seguiu sua rotina com exatida perfeição, jantando com seu pai e mãe assim que chegou, em seguida encaminhando-se para o seu quarto, organizando seus livros escolares e separando quais partes da materia deveria estudar. Em seguida indo ao banho, vestindo o seu pijama, bebendo um chá quente, para por fim olhar de relance seus livros e ligar em seguida seu computador.

Retirou a pen drive de dentro de sua pasta escolar, observando-a pensativo e recordando o que havia ocorrido naquele dia. Dino sempre foi impulsivo e falava várias bobagens como estar apaixonado, mas nunca havia tomado uma atitude como aquela. Óbvio, já havia tentado beija-lo, mas de maneira tão explícita que não era difícil joga-lo longe antes que isso ocorresse.

Observou a pen drive, temendo o seu conteúdo. Aquela reação parecia mais como uma despedida, significa que não veria Dino novamente? E a forma que ele o chamou de Hibari, significa que havia alguma distância entre eles, correto? Será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa que ele não sabia? Esperava que a pen drive lhe desse as suas respostas.

Assim que conectou a pen drive em seu computador, uma pasta com um documento em vídeo era todo o seu conteúdo. O nome do vídeo "Para o Kyouya", com isso não restava muitas dúvidas que era para ele visualizar o vídeo. Ouviu uma música tocar, era o hino de sua escola, seu celular estava tocando. Notou o nome no visor, era o Dino, então já haviam dado nove horas, pensou em não atende-lo antes de assistir o video, mas achou melhor faze-lo de uma vez.

- Estou abrindo o seu vídeo agora.. - Falou Kyouya com profunda indiferença, clicando duas vezes em cima do arquivo.

- Kyouya, espera.. - Falou Dino com uma voz apreensiva, fazendo rapidamente que Hibari pausasse o programa antes que o vídeo fosse executado. Não entendia porque estava sendo tão obediente, talvez isso só estivesse ocorrendo por culpa dos fatos estranhos que haviam acontecido no dia.

- O que foi..? - Falou em um leve tom de preocupação, quase impercetível, mas ele mesmo estava ciente da preocupação que lhe afligia nesse momento.

- Não poderemos nos ver pelas próximas cinco semanas.. - Falou Dino, parecendo um pouco angustiado, tanto pelo que comunicava como pela preocupação que sentiu na voz de Kyouya. - Mas.. Vamos ver esse vídeo juntos.. E vai ser como se tivessemos assistindo-o um ao lado do outro.. - Sua voz soou animada e alguns sons se fizeram ao fundo.

- Está bem.. - Falou Kyouya em seu tom quase arrogante. Agradecia por não estarem juntos, pois se Dino estivesse ali, veria a face de Hibari adquirir um tom rosado devido ao constrangimento que aquelas palavras tão decididas haviam lhe passado.

- Pronto, um, dois.. três.. play! - Falou Dino e ambos colocaram para o video se iniciar juntos.

Hibari ficou com sua atenção totalmente voltada a tela de seu computador, vendo um video se iniciar com uma musiquinha pop ao fundo e uma estranha foto dele mesmo em pose de luta, não recordava de tal foto ter sido tirada. Em seguida, a voz começou a cantar uma música estranha com uma letra que ele julgaria extremamente vulgar. Ela dizia:  
_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on, why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on, aha and sleep with me_

Nunca havia visto nada do tipo, em seguida, havia uma foto do Dino e legendas abaixo delas, com os seguintes dizeres escritos:  
"Kyouya, agora temos nossa própria música.."  
Em seguida, uma foto do Mukuro, tirada quando ele fazia uma expressão sádica e furiosa, quase que enlouquecida. Com certeza, não favorecia muito as feições dele, e a mesma legenda apareceu, agora dizendo:  
"Não vou te perder para um cara como esse.."

Enquanto isso, no telefone era possível ouvir a mesma música ser tocada no fundo, ou seja, aquele arquivo não estava errado, o Dino realmente havia vindo da Itália para lhe mostrar essa coisa tão.. Nojenta! E a música continuava a tocar no fundo:  
_I love your body_

_Not so much I like your mind_

_In fact you're boring_

_Pretend not being of my kind_

Para agravar a situação, no vídeo agora aparecia uma foto um tanto indiscreta do Kyouya, era ele dormindo no sofá da sala de recepção. Os primeiros botões da sua blusa estavam abertos e sua gravata frouxa, permitindo assim que seu pescoço e parte do seu ombro esquerdo estivessem à mostra. Uma foto que ele jamais teria dado permissão à qualquer um para tirar! E não mal haviam se passado trinta segundos, sendo que o seu tempo total eram três minutos e quarenta e um segundos.

Ele nem ao menos quis saber como aquilo continuava, fechou o programa do vídeo, arrancou a pen drive de seu computador, apertando-a com força, até que o seu plástico trincasse, para depois joga-la no chão e pular em cima dela com todas as forças, até torna-la inrreconhecivel. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? E como ele pensava poder colocar aquela música com as suas fotos? As pessoas podiam associar sua imagem com aquilo! E quando ele havia tirado aquelas fotos?

Respirou fundo, ouvindo a música continuar do outro lado do telefone. É, havia sido ele, Dino.. Aquele maldito mafioso italiano, pervertido, sem vergonha, desprezível, simplesmente o pior.. Mordeu de leve seus lábios, queria achar a palavra certa para ofender aquele, o melhor meio de se expressar e fazer aquele italianozinho entende-lo sem manipular sua interpretação, como sempre fazia. Ouviu a música ser interrompida do outro lado do telefone.

- Kyouya..? - Chamou a voz de Dino, parecendo preocupada devido aos sons de coisas parecendo terem sido quebradas do outro lado, no caso, a pen drive.

- Seu... - A voz do Hibari nunca havia soado tão profunda e tão rancorosa, se o Dino estivesse ali agora, iria morde-lo do mesmo modo que um leão extraçalha uma hiena quando faminto. - _Mucchio di merda.. - _Pronunciou em um italiano perfeito, em seguida, desligando o telefone na cara de Dino.

Em seguida, desligou o seu celular e foi se deitar em sua cama, pronto para dormir. Felizmente o próximo dia seria bem melhor, poderia fazer o seu trabalho sem ninguém para interrompe-lo e recuperaria a ordem total da escola. Mas agora seu ponto de vista sobre algumas coisas estavam diferentes, mais do que nunco, desejava ver o Dino o mais rápido possível, aguardando anciosamente o seu retorno ao Japão. Não tardou em adormecer, esboçando um sorriso na face enquando sonhava com o começo do outono.

_____________________________  
A música citada é Shut Up And Sleep With Me, da banda E-Rotic.  
Já a frase em italiano, tem como tradução "Monte de merda".

Deixem um review e me façam feliz.


End file.
